


Rin's Replacement Gift

by KinoYamazaki0325



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Party, Haruka's gift, M/M, Rin's birthday, Rin's girthy 10, Smut, alternate gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoYamazaki0325/pseuds/KinoYamazaki0325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru had a hard time deciding on what to get Rin for his birthday. Turns out Rin wanted something he already had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Replacement Gift

“You know, you could’ve just sent a card Haru.” Rin rubbed the back of his head as he examined the inside of Haruka’s apartment. A “Happy Birthday” banner hung from almost every corner of every wall. There were tables along the walls covered with bowls of potato chips, chicken wings, popcorn, juice bottles, soda cans, pizza, cake, and more cake. There was one small table in particular that wasn’t covered with your average party food. It was covered with mackerel; BBQ, grilled, fried, roasted, skinned, whatever kind you could possibly think of. There was another table that was covered with gifts, each box exquisitely wrapped with plain paper and ribbons. Balloons covered the ceiling, party hats and confetti splayed all over the floor.

“Nagisa helped me decorate.” Haru explained ever so calmly. He watched under his lashes as Rin examined the decorations.

“That’s a bit obvious.” Rin said as he tugged a balloon down by the string. There was the letter “R” printed across on the red rubber. He grunted and released it.

“Makoto and Rei helped me with the food.” Haru said as moved out of Rin's way as he charged for the food.

“They did?” he asked sarcastically as he picked up a can of soda. “You sure Sousuke didn’t interfere, even a little?” Rin smirked to himself and placed the can down.

“He made a few suggestions, but-”

“Aha! I knew it. This food just doesn’t scream Makoto, and definitely not Rei.” Haru sighed, closing his mouth and moving to the side once again so Rin could inspect his gifts.

“Let me guess, no, wait. I know you wrapped these.” He wanted to pick up one of the extravagant boxes but hesitated when he could feel Haru staring, intimidating him. “Are all of these from everyone, and you just wrapped them?”

“N-no.” there was a slight blush making its way across Haru's pale cheeks. “They’re…all from me.” Haru stammered. Rin’s eyes widened and then he gave Haru a reassuring smile.

“Haru, these all can’t be from you.” Rin's smile slowly faded away as Haru just stared at him, not taking this as a joke in the slightest.

“They are. I didn’t know what to get you, and I did have a few ideas…but…”

“But…?” Rin moved closer to Haru, their faces just inches apart.

“But I didn’t think one would be enough so I got you everything that I thought you would want.” Rin laughed and placed his hands on Haru’s shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. He looked at Haru, into his blue, ocean-colored eyes.

“Haru, I don’t need all of this. I just need you. I just want you. That’s all.” He gave him a wry smile, keeping his grip on Haru. “When are the others supposed to get here?”

“Around seven o’clock.”

“Then Haru,” Rin moved closer to the point where their bodies were just centimeters apart. “Can I ask for my gift now?”

Haru didn’t break eye contact with Rin, he just stood there as Rin moved closer, taking his face in his warm hands and sealing their lips together. Rin moaned against Haru as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Haru laid his hands tenderly on Rin’s chest, and Rin just pulled him closer. Haru bit down on Rin’s bottom lip, causing him to groan. Rin grabbed Haru’s ass and lifted him up into the air, his lean legs wrapped securely around his waist.

“Bedroom. Now.” Rin demanded.

* * *

 

Haru was glad that Rin didn’t want those lousy presents downstairs. He was glad that he could make up for it. He wanted nothing more than for Rin to keep holding and touching his body. Rin traced the outline of Haru’s jaw with gentle kisses, and then made his way to Haru’s lips, biting and sucking to the point where he could feel them swell. Haru could feel Rin’s fingertips brush along his legs as he moved inwardly, where his length twitched every time Rin neared it. Rin would place the palm of his hands directly on Haru’s leg muscles and would give them a squeeze; smiling as Haru gave him the moan he wanted. He pulled away, straddling him and giving him a nod. As Haru nodded back, he could feel the lower part of his body being lifted onto Rin’s lap. Rin spread Haru’s legs open as gently as he could.

“Hmm, not quite ready yet.” Rin said to himself. Before Haru could ask what he meant, he felt something enter his body. Something long and slender was curling into him, and then he felt another one enter, and then another one.

Haru arched his back as Rin increased his speed, spreading his fingers while inside of him, curling and twisting them, thrusting deeper and deeper. Haru could feel his hard-on; he wanted nothing more than to grab it and stroke at the same speed Rin was.

“Don’t even think about it.” Rin grabbed Haru’s wrists and held them right above his head, staring him deep in those sapphire eyes. “All I want you to do is moan and squirm in ecstasy.”

Rin’s fingers were thrusting into him faster now, his lips making contacting with Haru's again. They moaned against each other’s lips. Haru could feel Rin’s length rubbing in between his thighs, and that reasoned off another moan from him. He pulled his fingers out slowly and raised them to his mouth. He stared at Haru as his tongue lapped up all of his juices from around his fingers, not missing a single spot.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He said calmly, running his wet fingers down from Haru’s collarbone and to the spot right under his bellybutton. Rin lifted him onto his lap a bit more, and guided the head of his cock to where Haru’s dripping hole was. He rubbed the head of his cock along Haru’s hole, teasing him as he whimpered some more. Haru wanted to feel every inch of him.

Rin gave an amused laugh, and then forced his head into Haru. Haru’s muscles were spreading, allowing Rin to enter into him. He was devouring every inch of his cock. Haru grabbed the sheets around him, the pain and incredible pleasure from Rin penetrating him was almost too much to handle at the same time. He felt Rin’s balls slap against his cheeks as he thrust the last inch of his cock into him. Rin exhaled.

"Haru, you doing okay?" Rin asked him as he stroked Haru's hips up and down.

"I'm fine....Rin....please...please move." Haru spoke between breaths, his eyes squeezing his tears back.

Then Rin began to move. Haru moaned at the first thrust, the feel of Rin’s length against his walls felt unbelievable, almost unreal. Rin’s nails dug into Haru’s skin as he pounded into him. Haru wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist, pulling them closer together, challenging him to see if he could go any deeper than he already was. Haru bit his lip as Rin answered to his call; he was plunging into him with all he could.

“Ahh, more, please more.” Haru breathed out and gripped the sheets firmly as Rin raised him off his lap completely, to the point where his body was shaped just like an L. He draped one of Haru’s legs over his shoulders and kept the other one wrapped around his waist, driving into him a bit more.

Haru's expression was making Rin go crazy. His ebony hair was plastered against his face and neck from the sweat. His eyes were shining from the intensity of their love making, his mouth slightly ajar as moans and whimpers escaped from those pink lips.

“Now, where is your-” Haru cut Rin off completely and threw his head back against the pillows. Rin groaned as Haru's body completely tensed, his warmth clenching Rin’s cock tighter and tighter. He almost yelped with pleasure and pain when Rin had found his secret spot. “There it is.” He smirked and continued to drive into him, into his prostate.

“Oh Go-”Haru couldn’t finish his sentence, he was in complete ecstasy. He wanted Rin to keep fucking him; he never wanted him to stop. He wanted to feel his sweat drip onto him, wanted to feel it run down his chest. He wanted his rugged breath to heat his face; he wanted his eyes to pierce his soul as they always did when he would gaze at him.

“I’m going to,” Rin bit his lip and sped up his pace. “I’m going to cum into you.” He breathed out. “Fuck!” he gripped the back of Haru’s knees and brought them above his sides, smashing his cock into him, his pace never slowing down. Haru glanced down to the area where their bodies touched, the movement of their skin merging together turning him on even more. Haru gripped his own cock and began to stroke himself again to hardness. He ran a finger over the slit, teasing it, then down along the shaft and to the base where he pumped it, ready for what was soon to come out.

“Nng, Haru.” Rin's voice cracked and then he moaned and shuddered aloud as he finally released his thick, warm fluid inside of Haru.

Haru continued to stroke himself.

"Rin-!" he gasped as Rin reached down to give some attention to his balls. Their breaths became rugged and Haru could feel his climax coming. "Rin, don't..."He ground his teeth together as Rin placed his mouth right over the tip of his cock, blowing his breath over it. Rin took Haru into his mouth. He could feel Rin’s tongue desperately licking every inch of him, his hand still rubbing his balls, and the other pumping him. Instinctively, his hand went to grip Rin's silky red hair.

Rin continued to bob his head up and down, occasionally lifting up to brush his thumb over Haru's slit, amused by the way Haru's cock twitched in his hands. He gave Haru's balls and squeeze and continued to run his fingers up and down Haru's slippery length. He enclosed the head of Haru's cock with his mouth again, and nibbled gently with his teeth.

“Rin-ahh-” Haru's body became stiff and he finally released his share of the warm sticky fluid into Rin’s mouth. Haru could hear him swallow it, not wasting an ounce of it. Rin lifted his head, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. As Rin backed out from Haru, there was a string of cum dangling from his cock to Haru’s hole. Rin took a single finger, wrapped the string of cum around it and placed it right before Haru’s lips.

“I tasted yours; it’s only fair if you taste mine.”Haru closed his eyes and took Rin’s finger into his mouth; sucking and licking every bit of that salty fluid clean off. Rin pulled away and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Haru, pulling him closer to his bare chest.

“You know Haru, I wouldn’t mind getting just this every year.”

“And I wouldn’t mind giving it.” Haru said. He could feel Rin smile.

“This is the best birthday I could ask for.” he pulled Haru closer and popped a kiss on his head. Haru smiled faintly.

"Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello everyone!
> 
> I've been inspired by many authors on this site, and as a big fan of fics, I decided to try and write my own. Please tell me what you think, or drop a message on Twitter @Art__Kino.
> 
> Arigatou!


End file.
